


Thank you

by awesominin



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/pseuds/awesominin
Summary: He sat down on the bench in the practice room. Everyone had gone home for the night to spend time with their family or friends or members. Everyone was asleep in their beds. He put his bag down next to him on the bench and pulled out his laptop. He opened it up and saw it was 1:49 am. He sighed.Once again, I am alone.
Relationships: Choi Chihoon & Lee Jaeyun
Kudos: 32





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely fiction. Nothing in this story is true except for the members and the company. I hope you enjoy the story and leave kudos.
> 
> the summary of this story is the first paragraph of the story.

He sat down on the bench in the practice room. Everyone had gone home for the night to spend time with their family or friends or members. Everyone was asleep in their beds. He put his bag down next to him on the bench and pulled out his laptop. He opened it up and saw it was 1:49 am. He sighed.  _ Once again, I am alone. _

\----

Chanhyuk peeled his eyes open and reached for his phone that was next to his pillow. Turning on the phone, he saw it was 3:36 pm. He had slept past lunch and all his schedules! He sat up quickly to see everyone was still asleep as well. 

“Guys! Wake up! We are late!” Chan shouted. His voice echoed through the dorm, awakening the sleeping members. He threw off the covers and headed quickly to the living room. Upon hearing Chan’s voice, the other members also rushed to the living room. Chan, who was in front of the other members, stopped suddenly which caused a domino effect among the members and a lot of protesting. 

“Chan-Hyung! Why did you stop?” Jeyou whined as he got up and began to help the other members. Chan moved aside to show them what he had seen. In the living room, on the table, there were bags, and bags of take-out food with a note on top. Minsu, after being helped up by Jeyou, curiously walked over to the bags. Taking the note on top of the bags, Minsu began reading the note: 

“Hey, guys! I hope you guys slept well! You guys probably slept through lunch. So here is some food! You guys were still asleep when I came in to check on you guys. Oh! And today is a free day! I just got notified of this too. So sleep and eat. Don’t work too hard! From Jaeyunie.”

Once Minsu finished reading the note, he kneeled next to the bags and placed the note down on the floor. He began to open the bags of food. The other members, once they finished listening, began to disperse. Jisu, Kyungho, Jerome, and Woonggi went back to their respective rooms to sleep more while Donggeon, Chan, and Jeyou went to go help Minsu with the bags. Chihoon also went back to his room, but it wasn’t for more sleep. Instead, he changed into clothes to go outside.

Everyone knew that Chihoon, though he is quiet most of the time, notices a lot of things. He noticed that Woonggi was not going to sleep, but instead going to cuddle with Kyunho. He also noticed that Jaeyun had been acting oddly. Since, the group had posted a video of them choosing their leader. Chihoon observed that since that video had been posted more and more dark lines appeared under Jaeyun’s eyes. Although Chihoon didn’t confront the younger of what was going on, he noticed everything. 

\----

Jaeyun could not keep his eyes open anymore. With his hands resting on the keyboard of his computer, his eyes began to close. In his one last attempt to keep them open, Jaeyun checked the time on the top of his computer. It was 4:01 pm. As his eyes began to close once more, he was lulled to sleep by the ticking of the clock in the practice room.

\----

Chihoon closed the door of the dorm quietly after Chanhyuk asked him where he was going. Chihoon answered honestly and said the company before he had shut the door. It wasn’t a far walk from the dorms to the company. The afternoon was warm and a good amount of windy. Even though his mask and hat, he could feel the warm breeze of the afternoon. He stopped as he waited for the light to signal for him to walk. Tall buildings were surrounding Chihoon. From the apartment buildings to the small bustling vendors that crowded the sidewalk. The light turned green, signaling for Chihoon to start walking. Chihoon walked past a flower vendor. “Sir!” The vendor called out. Chihoon stopped walking and turned towards the vendor. The vendor was holding a flower. The flower was light pink. The underside of the flower is slightly wilted, but it was beautiful, nonetheless. “Here,” the vendor said, holding out the flower towards Chihoon. “But, sir, I don’t have money with me,” Chihoon said. It was true. When he left the dorm, he had forgotten his wallet. “It’s free,” the vendor’s eyes crinkled, giving away that he was smiling. “But-” Chihoon started, but was cut off when the vendor placed the flower in his hands and said, “Take it. It’s a Freesia flower.” The vendor then turned away and began to tend to another customer. Chihoon looked down on the flower in his hands. On the flower was a note. “Thank you.”

Chihoon finally arrived at the company, flower in hand. He began to look for Jaeyun. Normally, he’d be at the producing studio, so Chihoon went to look for him there, first. He reached the studio and he opened the door. He poked his head to look for the mop of blond hair Jaeyun had. The producing studio looked the same when Chihoon had left it the day before. So he shut the door once he finished scanning the room. He headed down the hallway. Each door was shut and had no light except the last room on the end of the hallway. The room had light and was slightly cracked open as if inviting Chihoon to go inside. It was the practice room that the group frequently used. He headed to the lighted up room. The hallway had a clock at the end. It was 4:25 pm.

Chihoon walked into the practice room. He sees Jaeyun with his head resting against the table of the practice room and his fingers still curled in the position of typing. Chihoon sighed sadly. He walked over to Jaeyun and sat next to him. He set down the flower before he raised his hand and began playing with Jaeyun’s hair. After a few minutes, Jaeyun began to rustle. His eyes opened up and met his hyung’s eyes that were filled with worry.

“Hyung?” Jaeyun’s voice was raspy. He sounded like he hasn’t drank water since the morning. 

“Jae-ah… Have you eaten or drank water at all today?” Chihoon asked, getting increasingly worried. Jaeyun’s eyes tore away from Chihoon’s and he opened his mouth to speak. The older one knew that this meant he was preparing to lie. Jaeyun never met someone’s eyes when he was lying. He sighed and got up to get some water from the water dispenser that was on the opposite wall from where they were. He grabbed two cups and filled them up enough so that he wouldn’t spill while walking. Chihoon walked back and Jaeyun sat up so his back was straight to the wall behind him. 

“Here, Jae,” Chihoon handed him a water cup. Jaeyun took the water cup and began drinking. “You know you told us not to work too hard, but here you are working hard. You should take care of yourself. Even though you are our leader, you are still one of the younger members and my dongsaeng. Who is going to lead us if you aren’t here?” Chihoon asked. Jaeyun set down the cup. “Chan-Hyung is going to lead,” he answered. “After all, that’s what everyone says anyway,” Jaeyun said quietly, thinking Chihoon wouldn’t hear him.

No matter what video Jaeyun went to read comments about when they chose their leader, the comments always said that they were surprised that Chan wasn’t the leader. That he leads better. That Jaeyun shouldn’t be the leader. That he doesn’t  **deserve** to be the leader. That he was  **good enough** . Jaeyun hadn’t said anything about it and kept it inside.  _ He shouldn’t be bothering his members about this _ , he had thought. These thoughts accumulated so much that Jaeyun had begun to stop caring about himself. He had begun to overwork his body and he had stopped eating. His mind began to tire out but with all these thoughts, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t blame anyone for this. Anyone but himself. 

Jaeyun’s mind began to travel back to these thoughts and tears began to slip down his face slowly. Chihoon reached and brought the younger into a hug. Jaeyun wrapped his arms around the older’s torso and buried his head into his hyung’s shoulder. Chihoon could feel how thin the younger one was. And with each sob, he could feel how tired Jaeyun was. He patted the younger's back in a rhythmic pattern. “It’s ok, Jaeyun. You are safe. You are with me. It’s going to be ok.” Chihoon kept repeating this and Jaeyun’s sobs began to lessen. Jaeyun looked up at Chihoon with puffy red eyes and weakly smiled. Chihoon sadly smiled back before the younger buried his head back into the older’s shoulder. 

Chihoon reached one arm over to the flower and pulled away from Jaeyun. The younger looked curiously at the flower. His eyes were still red from crying. Chihoon handed the flower over to Jaeyun.

“No matter how much you hide your worries from us, it won’t be covered from me. Maybe from the others, but never from me.” Jaeyun took a shaky breath to speak, but Chihoon put a finger on his mouth. “Don’t say sorry. Don’t worry. Don’t be scared. Don’t cry. To me, Jaeyunie,” Chihoon said as he cupped the younger's cheeks, “You are very precious. A one of a kind. Tell yourself. That I am here. That you have worked hard. That I love you. And that I will hug you. When you have a hard time, I will be here, Jaeyun. You don’t deserve to be like this. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be our leader. We chose you. We trust you.” Chihoon put his forehead against Jaeyun's. “You are good enough.” “Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> chihoon's words were inspired by Hug by Seventeen


End file.
